She's Not You
by fostersjacob
Summary: He likes Lou, he does but she's not her and he loves her. He hasn't stopped and he never will. "I don't know what to say but I'll say it anyway. No matter what I do, I can't believe the lie and I just can't see it through. No, she's not you." [Brallie Centric]
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- **Hey! Omg how adorable were the Brallie scenes last night? Callie going to Brandon and having that talk in his bedroom, Callie telling people how good of a musician Brandon is, Callie hanging onto his arm oooh and not to mention Callie getting jealous when she saw how Brandon was looking at Lou! I have hope for them, I know they're endgame but in television they always create a shit load of obstacles ugh but Jake T Austin said that us Brallie shippers we'll be very pleased with the season finale (I assume the 2A finale as that's all they've filmed so far) and I'm pretty damn excited ahhh :)

Anyways, this is a new story. Duh. I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet. It might be six chapters, it might be sixteen, who knows? I most certainly don't lol. I hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think, your input means a lot! Enjoy :)

* * *

It's weird... kissing his girlfriend, it feels weird. Of course it's enjoyable but it doesn't feel quite right. It doesn't compare to the taste of her. He leaves her at her front door and promises to call her tomorrow, she'd invited him in but he declined. She understood, of course she did, she knew everything before they got involved, he'd told her all about him and her. He can't help but feel guilty though, he had a beautiful girlfriend and he cared about her, he did but it wasn't enough. She wasn't _her_.

As soon as he gets home he races up the stairs hoping to avoid her, unbeknownst to him the only people home besides himself are his moms and Jude. It's only 9pm, he's already eaten and so he politely declines his moms' offer of eating takeaway pizza with them and Jude. He probably could've eaten it, he's a teenage guy after all, he has a never ending pit of a stomach but he didn't want to be downstairs when she came home. It's kind of sad that he avoids her in their own house but there lays the problem, he can't escape her because they live in the same place. How is he supposed to move on when wherever he looks she's always there? He doesn't know but he wouldn't want to know anyway, he doesn't really want to move on, he doesn't want to let her go. Brandon wants to have hope even though the chances of a reunion with Callie one day are pretty slim.

His phone buzzes on his bedside table and he reaches for it as he know it'll be a message from Lou. He feels guilty for not wanting to bother reading it, god she deserves better. Brandon is a good boyfriend, he knows that but he doesn't feel like he is because of the thoughts he has when they're together like how when she smiles it doesn't give him butterflies in his stomach like it would when Callie would smile at him or how she pales in comparison to Callie, that Callie is more beautiful inside and out than his own girlfriend. It's horrible, he knows it, but he can't help it. She's not her and he's trying his best to convince himself that it doesn't matter but it does... it really does. "She's not you." He mumbles to himself, glancing at a picture of Callie on his phone.

The hours quickly pass by and at 2am he feels the urge to reach out for his phone, he grabs it off his bedside table and battles with himself whether or not he should continue with what he was about to starts typing,_ 'I hate this. I hate it so fucking much. I miss you.'_, but he doesn't hit send. Brandon takes a deep breath and remembers what she'd told him before.  
_"I need time alone, away from you. We can't keep doing this. I can't do this. You need to let me go, Brandon."_  
He replays that conversation over and over again in his head until he drifts off to sleep again, thankful for the escape that his dreams provide him with. A place where everything is perfect, a place where they can be together, a place much better than his reality.

He wakes up later than normal in the morning but the first thing he does is check his phone, he has two new text messages. One from his girlfriend and one from her. He can't help the flutter in his chest as he reads her name. Brandon neglects the message from his girlfriend and opens the one from Callie.  
_'I don't know if you're awake yet but everyone else is out already for the day, so it's just us... I guess? I need to talk to you. Text me when you're up.'_  
His mind is going into overdrive at the simple thought of being alone in the same house as her, the thought that she needs to talk to him, about what? He doesn't know but right now he doesn't care. All that matters to him in this very moment is that they'll be having an actual proper conversation for the first time in god knows how long.  
_'Had a late night, otherwise would've been up earlier. Sorry. We can talk now, my room or?'_  
He hit send and waited for a reply but one never came, he could hear the opening of a door and footsteps and then before he knew it there was a knock on his door and immediately he said, "Come in."

Brandon can tell she's nervous as she walks in even before she says a single word to him. He can see it in her eyes, in the way she's fiddling with her hair, even the way she's walking towards him, he just knows her. She stays silent as she takes a seat next to him on his bed, the silence isn't awkward in the slightest but it adds to his nerves. Unable to stand the silence for a second longer, he opens his mouth to speak but Callie beats him to it. "Hey." She says, her voice slightly shaky due to her nerves.

He turns his head so he's facing her, drawing in a quick breath before he responds. "Hey yourself, Cal."

She smiles in response, all her nerves washed away at the sight of his adorable half smile. Callie hated to admit that she'd missed seeing it these past few months, of course she'd seen it but it was never aimed at her, it was a smile reserved for his new girlfriend but not any longer it seems and she can't deny the joy that fact brings her. "I've missed you." She blurts out.

Brandon feels an overwhelming sense of love and joy as soon as the words left Callie's mouth. She's missed him? Oh, how he wished he knew this before. "I missed you, too. I still do."

Callie smiles sadly at him, "I know. I'm sorry."

He shakes his head fiercely. "Don't apologize, not to me. Okay? I understand. I do."

She opens her mouth to protest but the words don't come out, she knows what she wants to stay and she can feel the words brimming on the tip of her tongue but can't bring herself to say them. He notices, she knows that, of course he does. She swears that maybe he even knows her better than she knows herself. Callie thinks of the first time they met, the first time they played together in his room, the first time they hugged, the first time she opened up to him, the time he gave her his guitar to keep, the first and only time she told him she loved him and she doesn't even notice at first that she's crying until he pulls her towards him. She lets herself fall into him, her head buried into his t-shirt and unable to stop the tears flowing as she listens to him whispering words of comfort. So sweet, so kind, so loving, this was the guy she loved and she couldn't help but feel like she didn't deserve him. Callie lifts her head up so she can look him in the eyes and before she can even speak he's wiping the last tear away with his thumb. She says nothing and neither does he, instead he leans forward and softly places a kiss on her forehead. "You're beautiful." He mumbles. "Don't cry, okay? Just talk to me."

She smiles, genuinely smiles at him and he feels as if he could burst from the happiness he was feeling right now. God, how he loved her smile. "I don't even know why I cried, I couldn't help myself. I just need a distraction from life, ya know? Want to spend the afternoon with me?"

Brandon hesitates before answering, he knows he's supposed to do something with Lou today, he promised her but this is Callie. The girl he is still madly in love with needs him and he can't let her down, he won't. "I'd love to spend the day with you, Cal." He flashes her a big goofy smile and when she giggles he knows he'd always put her first, before anyone or anything, even himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello beautiful readers! Thank you all for reading my story and for leaving your reviews, I really appreciate it :) So, what did you all think of The Fosters' last night? I loved that Brandon sang Outlaws, kinda annoyed that Lou was apart of it but meh, the way Brandon looked at Callie when he was singing was so beautiful. I absolutely loved when Brandon referred to Outlaws as "our song" to Callie, that was so cute. I couldn't help but laugh when Jude was prepping himself in the bathroom because of that Spin The Bottle game haha! I hope you guys enjoyed the episode if you did see it and I hope you like this chapter. Please do let me know what you think or what kind of things you'd like to see, I love hearing your input and like to try and do things to please you guys otherwise what point is there in me posting this fanfic? Lol.

Enjoy! (I hope)

- fostersjacob

* * *

He hasn't had this great of a day in a long time. They spent the whole afternoon together and now they're on their way to get something to eat instead of eating dinner at home with the rest of the family. Brandon had stayed at the house all afternoon with Callie, they played music together for the first time in what felt like forever to him, Callie even convinced him to bake cookies with her and he insisted on cleaning up afterwards as she'd done most of the baking whilst he joked around occasionally throwing flour or something around. The moms were fine with Brandon and Callie hanging out alone together now, they'd called them before they left to let them know they were going out to have dinner together so they wouldn't worry.

"Your phone keeps ringing, want me to answer it?" Callie asked, offering to take a message as Brandon was driving and couldn't answer the phone right now.

"Nah, it's okay babe. Thanks though." Brandon told her, it took a couple of seconds for him to realize what he'd said. Babe. "Stupid, Brandon. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He yelled at himself, in his head of course. "I'm sorry."

Callie shrugged, "Don't worry about it, eyes on the road Foster."

"Sure thing miss."

They ended up going to Pizza Hut, not only did they share a mutual love of pizza but both held fond memories of the place from the past. Brandon's pretty sure she's thinking the same as him.

_"Brandon, you're such a dork."_

_"Yeah but you love it, Cals." He tells her before jokingly sticking his tongue out at her._

_"I wish it could always be like this." She says, avoiding his gaze as she speaks._

_Brandon sighs, "Someday baby, someday it will be. I promise."_

_He leans across the table and softly kisses her on the lips, though brief the kiss was sweet and he feels her smile against him. "I'll hold you to that, Foster." She whispers against his lips. "Someday."_

Brandon orders a large pepperoni pizza for the two of them to share, two cokes and a side of garlic bread just like he always does whenever they come here. Their food doesn't take too long and before they know it they've already finished. They have small conversation in-between and as they finish their last slice an awkward silence fills the air. Neither say anything until minutes later, Brandon looks up at her and sees a smudge of sauce on the corner of her lip, he instinctively leans over to wipe it away but quickly pulls back, not wanting to see the look on her face. He shouldn't have done that, he knows that but he can't bring himself to regret it.  
"Brandon-" She says but can't seem to find the right words to say.

He smiles sadly, "Someday, Callie. Someday."

Callie's eyes glisten with tears, tears of joy but at the same time tears of sadness. "Someday."

Brandon smiles at her, his heart full of love, so much love for her. He just wants to tell her how much he loves her but he can't. He won't do that to her, it's not fair. "So, cookie dough for dessert?"

She chuckles, appreciating his swift change in subject. "Of course!"

They spent a little over an hour more at the restaurant before Brandon paid the bill, Callie had tried to go halves with him but he wouldn't allow it, he was a gentleman after all. She told him that the next time they went somewhere that she'd be paying and he reluctantly agreed but the thought of spending more alone time with Callie made his heart race. It gave him hope, that their someday would be someday soon.

When they got home they greeted the family as they usually would whenever they'd come home from anywhere, the family greeted them in return but Brandon froze when he saw there was an extra person sitting with his family on the couch. His girlfriend. He's angry, he knows it's the wrong feeling to feel towards his girlfriend but he's angry with her. Brandon's angry because she's here. He's angry because he'd had the most amazing day with Callie and now his actual girlfriend is here and it brings him back to the reality that is his life. Callie's not his girlfriend. She isn't with him. He can't be with her but now he feels like an ass, Lou has been nothing but good to him and he can't help but feel guilty because he knows this must be hurting her.

Brandon forces a smile as Lou walks over to him, Callie quickly dismisses herself and heads up the stairs to her room. "Hey, babe. I missed you."  
He feels her lips on his cheek but his mind is occupied with thoughts of Callie, "I missed you too, baby." He tells her, although really he hadn't, not at all. In this moment he can't help but feel like a horrible person. His family had gone back to watching some movie and so himself and Lou head upstairs and go to his bedroom. They don't close the door, they never have done in the past, Brandon abides by his moms' rule that his door always has to be open whenever he's in his room with a girlfriend.

Next thing he knows, they're making out. He's a teenage boy so of course he enjoys it. Brandon tries to push all thoughts of Callie to the back of his mind, sometimes he feels like he's cheating on Callie as crazy as the thought is. Callie and him haven't been together in quite some time but he feels like he's cheating, even though it's more like he's emotionally cheating on Lou because all he ever really thinks about when they're together is Callie. He feels her hand go underneath his shirt and he jerks back, he looks away quickly but he doesn't miss the look of rejection and hurt on her face.

"You should go." He chokes out, still flustered from their rather heated make out session.

Lou frowns, confused as to what she did wrong, "What's wrong Brandon?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing." He insists.

But he's lying. Lying to her and lying to himself. He feels dirty and wrong and all he's done is make out with his girlfriend. This isn't right and he doesn't know how much longer he can carry on living a lie. He needs to fix this mess, he needs to let Callie go or fight as hard as he can for her, he just doesn't know what to do... not yet anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hey guys! Thank you all ever so much for reading this story and for all your lovely reviews, I really appreciate it. Please do keep on leaving reviews, it's so nice to be able to see what you all think of this story :)

Anyways, I hope you all like the new chapter. See you all again same time next week, if you're watching PLL tonight then enjoy the 100th episode... I know I will!

-fostersjacob

* * *

A week has passed by since that day he spent with Callie. The past seven days have consisted of dates with Lou, awkward encounters with Callie and writing music. He feels like Callie's avoiding him but he doesn't know why. Brandon wanted to ask her this morning but he couldn't get her alone long enough to try. He's gonna try again tonight. The moms have gone away for the night, dropping Jude off at Connor's, Mariana at some girl from the dance team's house for a sleepover and Jesus is at some weekend wrestling camp.

"Brandon!" He hears Callie scream, his heart is beating hard in his chest as he runs to her, terrified that something might have happened to her.

When he gets to her he sees a very pissed off looking Callie and she is not one to be messed with. "What's wrong?"

"Your girlfriend." She spits out venomously, as if the words rolling off her tongue were acidic.

He feels a pang in his chest but ignores it. "What about her?"

Callie scoffs, "Go answer the door genius."

Brandon does as she says and opens the door. Before he even opens his mouth to speak, Lou flings her arms around his neck leaning towards him with the intention of kissing him but he pulls back. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She slurs slightly.

He sighs, she's drunk and he knows he can't let her go home like this but he doesn't really think that her spending the night is the best idea. "Of course I am, babe."

She stumbles into the house met with a disapproving look from Callie which is maybe what causes Lou to blurt out a question, "Why don't you love me, Brandon?"

Brandon freezes on the spot, Callie's looking at him intently and Lou is looking up at him. "I do love you." He insists. Brandon doesn't miss the look of hurt on Callie's face, pain that he's caused.

Lou nods, "Yeah. Yeah, you do." She frowns before looking back at him again, "But you're not in love with me."

He knows she's right and he feels guilty, maybe this is the reason she got herself into this state in the first place. Brandon doesn't speak. He doesn't know what he can say to make this better. Lou quickly turns her attention to Callie, "How'd you do it?" She slurs, genuinely curious.

Callie frowns in confusion. "Excuse me?" She asks.

"Get Brandon to fall in love with you. How'd you do it? You done a real number on him, he's still pining for you whilst he's got a fucking girlfriend."

Callie opens her mouth to speak, she feels guilty, for hurting her. She's innocent, she's done no wrong and she's ruining her relationship with Brandon and what's worse is she couldn't help the satisfaction she felt when Lou said he was pining for her because she's been pining for him just as much. This girl is in love with the same guy she's in love with and you'd think she'd hate Lou but she doesn't, she feels bad for her because she knows what it's like to be in love with Brandon Foster but unlike Lou, she knows how it feels to have Brandon be in love with her.

Brandon grabs Lou's arm gently, drawing her attention back to him. "That's enough." He says softly. "You need to sleep this off, I'll take you to the guest room."

Lou pulls herself away from Brandon, shaking her head fiercely. "I know the way. It's not my first time, remember?"

Brandon says nothing as she walks away up the stairs, he's left alone with Callie and he's not sure if he should wait for her to speak first or if he should just say something. They're so close but at the time so far from each other. He wants to reach out and pull her in a tight embrace and never let go, just let it be him and her forever and ever but he can't, not now, not tomorrow but someday. Someday.

"What did she mean?" Callie asks, her voice quiet as if she was afraid to ask the question or afraid of knowing the answer.

"Huh?" He mumbles, trying to play dumb so he can avoid this conversation but Callie sees right through him. She knows him, knows him all too well and she knows that he knows exactly what she's talking about.

Callie gives him a look, like she was pleading for an answer from him with just her eyes and he concedes defeat. He sighs, "The pining for you thing, right?"

She merely nods and says nothing.

He runs a hand through his hair nervously and gives her a shy smile. "Of course I pine for you, Callie. I was just hoping she didn't notice, I was a fool to think she wouldn't. God, Cals... Of course I pine for you. I long for the day when I can call the woman that I love my girlfriend. I long for the day when I can wake up next to the one that I love and tell her how beautiful she is, I long for the day when we can be together again, I pine for you. I pine for someday. Someday, Callie. Fucking someday."

She feels the tears forming in her eyes but blinks quickly in an attempt to hold them back, she doesn't know what she can say to him without letting on that she has too many feelings for him still, that she wants someday to be someday soon. Callie wants so badly for him to reach out and hold her close to him but she knows he's too wary, too afraid of doing something wrong, of being too forward and so she closes the space between them herself. She finds herself wanting to grab him and kiss him, she's run out of strength, all signs of willpower are gone, rational thinking has been thrown out of the window. He looks surprised but he quickly reciprocates her kiss, she can feel him smiling against her and it feels as great as it always had. Being with Brandon, kissing him, tasting him, loving him. It's a hot, passionate kiss spurred on by the months of longing they've both been dealing with whilst they've been apart, pining for one another.

When they finally part Brandon can't help the big grin on his face, despite the fact his girlfriend is sleeping in the guest room upstairs or maybe even in his room. This is what he's been dreaming of for months. "Woah."

"Oh god, Brandon, oh god."

"I know!" He exclaims, the excitement in his voice like that of a giddy child on Christmas morning.

Callie shakes her head fiercely, any signs of happiness now long gone from her face, "No. This isn't okay, Brandon. Your girlfriend is upstairs sleeping and I just made you cheat on her! This can't happen again, okay? It can't. I won't be that girl."

"What do you want me to say Callie? Do you want me to carry on living this fucking lie? I can't do it, I can't do it anymore. Fuck, Callie, I don't wanna hurt Lou either but she's not you. I'm not in love with her... I never will be."

"Brandon-" Callie says before she's quickly closes her mouth. There's a noise and they both know what it is. They whip their heads around and see Lou standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, shit." Brandon thought to himself. Little did he know Callie was thinking the exact same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Hey guys! Sorry this is up late, I know I usually update on a Tuesday but it's been a hectic week for me. I'm hoping to have another chapter up this coming Tuesday though as normal! Anyways, thank you all so much for reading this story, for all the follows/faves/reviews I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please do let me know what you think/what you'd like to see in this story :)

-fostersjacob

* * *

Brandon and Callie say nothing. Lou is staring at them, trying her best to forget the words she'd overheard but she couldn't. She'd always known it was only a matter of time before she'd lose Brandon completely. In a way she's always known he'd never love her, not in the way she wants him to, he loves her like a friend but she's in love with him and it's breaking her heart. Lou knows he's only with her because he can't be with Callie, he was trying to move on at the start but he couldn't. The more Brandon had tried to stop loving Callie the more he actually loved her.

Lou surprises herself when she speaks up, the alcohol no longer having much control over her words. "Can you take me home?"

Brandon's face was the picture of relief. He had no idea that Lou had heard them and although she hadn't seen them kiss she'd known it had happened and that was painful enough. "Erm, I don't think that's the best idea. It's gone midnight you should probably just stay in case your par-"

"No. They're not home." She interrupts him, when she thinks about it he probably just doesn't want to leave Callie alone, the thought of them two alone together makes her feel kinda sick. "I'll just get a taxi home."

"You don't have to do that, I'll drive you." He says.

Lou merely nods. 

The drive to Lou's was silent for the most part. Lou wanted so badly to just let him know that she knows what happened back at his house but she doesn't know what to say. When Brandon pulls into her driveway she finally finds her voice. "Did something happen tonight?"

"What?"

Lou smiles sadly, "Did something happen tonight with you and Callie?"

Brandon forces a smile in the hope that it's enough to reassure her. "Of course not, don't be silly." He feels so bad for lying but he doesn't want to hurt her, he feels horrible. Little does he know she already knows she's being lied to.

"Okay then." She mumbles, smiling to fool him into thinking all was okay. Lou leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, muttering a quick goodbye before she got out of the car and when she saw Brandon pull out of the driveway and leave she opened her front door, she barely made it to her room before she collapsed onto her bed in tears. She'd never felt so heartbroken than she did now in this moment and she knows that soon she'll have to let him go.  
The worst thing is she can't even bring herself to hate him or her. She'd find it so much easier to end this if she didn't feel the way she felt about Brandon, she even feels bad for him that he can't be with the person he loves and she knows soon she's going to have to break up with him no matter how much it hurts her to do it. 

It didn't take Brandon long to get back home, only fifteen minutes. It's nearly 1am and he knows Callie is still awake because he can see the light on downstairs. He went inside and the first thing he saw was Callie pacing.

"Callie?"

He'd startled her unintentionally, she was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard him come in.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought." She tells him.

Brandon nods, "Okay."

"We need to talk." Callie blurts out, avoiding Brandon's gaze but she can still feel that his eyes are on her.

"About what?" He asks, genuinely curious.

Callie sighs, fidgeting with her hoodie sleeve nervously before she looks at him. "Tonight. Us. Everything."

Brandon feels as nervous as Callie looks, he follows her over to the couch and sits next to her. "So..."

"I shouldn't have kissed you tonight, I'm sorry."

Brandon frowns, "Don't apologize for that. Please, don't."

"Brandon-"

He cuts her off before she gets the chance to say anything else. "Callie, that was one of the best kisses I've ever had in my life. So please don't apologize for it."

"One of the best?" She asks, smiling a little.

"One of the best." He confirms. Brandon reaches for her hand and she lets him, "I say one of the best because the best kiss I ever had was on my moms' wedding day and it was with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."

She thinks that's one of the sweetest things she's ever heard in her life and it's taking everything she has to not just grab him and kiss him right now and say to hell with the consequences but she's remaining in control now or at least she's trying to. Callie slipped up once tonight and she wasn't gonna make it a double, she hoped not anyways.

"You look adorable when you blush." He tells her, a big smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Callie says, jokingly hitting his arm.

Brandon pauses for a moment before he speaks, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "I wanna be with you."

She sighs, "I know. Brandon, I know."

"But you don't wanna be with me? Right?" He asks, his voice had a certain edge to it when he spoke.

"Brandon, please don't."

He scoffs, he's kind of getting fed up with this whole situation now. "I think I at least deserve an honest answer, Callie."

Callie smiles sadly at him but says nothing.

"You can't keep doing this to me!" He snaps, he's had enough now and he's beyond frustrated with her. "You can't just keep giving me false hope if you don't wanna be with me, just fucking tell me!"

"Brandon, pleas-"

"No, I don't want excuses Callie. I want an explanation. An answer. I want something."

She wants to tell him what he wants to hear, she really does but she can't. Callie chose a family over him once before and even though it hurt him he accepted it. She knows he loves her, that he'll probably always love her but it isn't enough. The timing is wrong. At least it is in her mind.

"I don't want to be with you, Brandon. I'm sorry." Callie lies, she feels as if her heart is breaking with every word but it hurts even more when she sees the look on Brandon's face. She can see the exact moment she broke his heart and she's certain she'll never be able to forget it.

He shakes his head in disbelief. "You're lying! Stop lying to me!" Brandon shouts, quickly standing up and Callie does the same.

"I'm sorry, I'm not lying... I just don't want to be with you."

Brandon doesn't care that he's crying, he doesn't care that she can see him crying, he doesn't care that he feels weak. What he cares about is the fact that the woman that he loves has just broken his heart and he can't figure out why.

Callie wants to take it all back, she wants to tell him it was all lies and just hug him and kiss him and make everything alright but she doesn't. She just stands there and watches him walk away from her and towards the door. "See ya around!" He yells as he slams the door behind him.  
Whilst Brandon drives away, Callie is crying her heart out, she did this and she doesn't know how to make the pain stop. 

He doesn't know why he's here or if he even wants to be here but it's better than being at home, being near Callie. Being here is just what he needs and so maybe he kinda does want to be here.

"Brandon?"

"I'm outside now." He says softly down the phone. "Come let me in?"

"I'll be down in one minute."

Brandon disconnects the call and waits, he can see the hallway light has been switched on and before he knows it the front door swings wide open.

"Thanks for letting me come over, I didn't know where else to go." He says with a smile.

"You know you're welcome here anytime!"

Brandon chuckles, "I know but I like to ask beforehand just because I'm a gentleman and all."

He walks inside, shutting the door behind him. "This is just what I need." He thinks to himself, "Exactly what I need."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hey guys, finally posting a new chapter! Sorry it's been a little while it's just life has been a little hectic. Thank you all so much for reading this story and following and adding to your faves, it means a lot! I love reading all your reviews, it's so great to see all your positive feedback and seeing how excited you are for what's coming up next in this story, please do keep posting your wonderful reviews it's so lovely to see :)

Hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

-fostersjacob

* * *

He spent hours last night just drinking, talking, fooling around, trying to forget things about Callie but to no avail. "You okay?" She asks, watching Brandon intently.

_He'd had a couple of shots and he called Callie but it went straight to voice-mail so he called the house phone and as soon as he heard that familiar voice, the voice that belonged to someone he couldn't quite stand, Wyatt. "Hello?"_

_"It's Brandon."_

_"Callie's a little busy right now, she just had to go take a cold shower." Wyatt told him, Brandon could practically hear the smirk in his voice, the gloating tone. He could tell what he was implying._

_"Fuck you." He snapped, hanging up the phone quickly just as she walked back into the room._

_He was hurt, furious and jealous all at once, he just wanted to forget. If she could sleep with someone else then hell, so could he. The alcohol in his system seemed to be making all his decisions for him right now because before he knew it he had her pinned against the wall, kissing her as if his life depended on it and she quickly reciprocated and she gathered where this was going, she'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. "Brandon," She moaned. "Bedroom, now!"_

"I'm fine, I'm here with you so I'm okay." He tells her. He already regrets it, the last thing he really remembers is entering her, to him it was just a drunken fumble, a mistake but to her it was hope. Hope that maybe just maybe Brandon could let her all the way and finally let Callie go.

Lou moved over and leaned in so she could kiss Brandon, it was short and sweet, he could feel her smile against him. "I love you." She breathed, hoping more than anything to hear him say the same thing to her in return and maybe she could fool herself into believing that he was being honest.

"I love you too." Brandon tells her, he seems sincere and maybe it's enough to fool her but it's nowhere near enough to fool himself, he can't believe the lie, he knows where it is that his heart lies. Callie. His heart belongs to Callie and now he's filled with even more guilt, he's leading Lou on to believe he could really be with her without the thought of Callie on his mind or her name on his heart. "I've got to go." He says quickly, jumping out of Lou's bed when he sees the time on his phone. 10 am. His moms would be coming home in less than an hour and if he wasn't there they'd probably go crazy.

"I'll drive." Lou insists, grabbing his car keys from her bedside table.

She's still wearing the same clothes from the night before and so is he, he hadn't had enough time to shower but that's what he plans on doing as soon as he gets home. The drive back to the Fosters' home was quick, the car had barely stopped before Brandon opened the passenger door and got out of the car. Lou quickly followed but made sure to lock his car before going inside the house. When Brandon and Lou got inside he saw Callie sitting on the couch alone but there was no sign of Wyatt, no sign of anyone else having been here at all and if he hadn't spoken to him himself last night on the phone then he wouldn't have believed Callie had any company last night after he'd left.

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower, babe. I'll be back down as quick as I can." Brandon tells Lou, speaking a little louder than necessary, in hope that Callie would hear him. He doesn't even know why.

Brandon gives her a small peck on the cheek before heading upstairs to the bathroom, leaving Callie and Lou alone together. The silence was awkward, neither of them knowing whether or not they should speak or just continue to stay silent. Lou sat next to Callie and was the first one to speak. "I love him."

Callie looks taken aback, it's not that she didn't already know this, she just doesn't know why she's telling her this right now. "I know." She says.

Lou ponders for a moment before she opens her mouth to respond, "You love him too."

"Of course I do... he's my bro-"

Lou cuts her off before she hears the word she knows Callie has to force herself to say to others far too often, "No. You're not adopted, he's not your brother, not yet. You're in love with him. I know because so am I."

Callie smiles sadly, "I'm sorry. I've tried to stop I just can't."

"Don't be sorry," Lou tells her. "I understand. It's okay."

"I kissed him." She blurts out, the guilt has become too much for her.

Callie expects some sort of reaction, a slap maybe, some shouting, vile words but there's just silence. A few minutes pass by before Lou speaks again. "I know, Callie. He doesn't know that I know but I do... I know."

"I'm glad he has you, you're good for him." Callie says, "You're more good for him than I ever was."

"I'm not you, Callie. I'll never be you. No matter what I do or what I say I'm never going to measure up to you, in a way I've always known I couldn't compete, that I pale in comparison to you in his eyes. God, at times I just wanted to hate you so badly but I couldn't. I don't have it in me."

This is definitely not what Callie was expecting to have happen today, her and Lou have barely ever said much to each other in all the time they've known each other. Callie was jealous of her for being with Brandon and Lou was always jealous of Callie for having Brandon's heart. Callie doesn't know what to say and so Lou keeps talking. "He mentioned you two had a huge fight last night, I doubt he even remembers telling me about it but he called you. Then when he got no answer he called the house phone and I assume someone that wasn't you answered because before I got back in the room the last thing I heard him say was "Fuck you!" and well, I guess I thought you should know."

Callie groaned, cursing Wyatt in her mind, he's probably the reason Brandon didn't come home last night and when he did finally come home this morning he came back with Lou. "Thank you. Thanks for telling me and for just, well, for being nice to me."

Now Lou knows this is what provoked Brandon last night, this is why he came to her, why he wanted to drink, why they slept together. It hurts and she knows she should've known better but she'd waited so long to be that intimate with Brandon that she just didn't want to believe she was being used as something to help him forget. She can't even be mad with Callie, this is on Brandon, it's always been about Brandon. "Oh and Callie, he wouldn't even be with me if he could be with you. Trust me, I know that all too well."

With that being all she can handle for one day, Lou gets up and walks towards the door. "Can you tell Brandon I had to go and that I'll call him later, please?"

Callie nods, "Of course."

Then the next thing you know Lou is gone and Callie is sitting downstairs alone but she isn't alone, at least not for long. Five minutes pass by quickly and she hears Brandon coming down the stairs, his hair still slightly wet from his shower, a massive smile plastered on his face which falls when he sees Callie. Callie stands up to make her way towards him, "Lou said she had to go and that she'll call you later."

Brandon frowns but says nothing, he just simply nods. He walks into the kitchen and Callie quickly follows him. "I'm sorry." He blurts out, breaking the silence. "I shouldn't have walked out last night and left you alone."

Callie feels more at ease, he's no longer being cold and distant, it's a relief. "I'm the one who is sorry, I should never hav-"

"Slept with Wyatt?" He spits out, clenching his fists.

She looks shocked, then it all makes sense... Lou had told her Brandon spoke to someone at the house last night... Wyatt.

"So, you're not even going to deny it?" He asks with a certain edge to his voice.

Callie sighs, "I never slept with Wyatt, Brandon. I have never slept with him and I never will sleep with him."

Brandon pauses for a moment. He should know better than to trust anything Wyatt says to him regarding Callie but he'd been angry before he called, he'd been drinking and logic didn't even come to mind. "Oh god Callie, I've been such an idiot. I'm so sorry. I should have known better. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He walks towards her, quickly pulling her into a tight embrace and she lets herself fall into him.

"It's okay." She mumbles, "It's okay Brandon."

After a mere minute or two they pull apart, "I miss us." Brandon says, finally voicing the thought he'd had on his mind for the past two minutes out loud.

"I know, so do I."

"You do?" He asks.

Callie nods, she flashes him a smile, "I do."

Brandon grins. "Good."

"I lied to you last night." She says the words slowly as if she's speaking for the first time in a long time.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I lied last night and I shouldn't have."

Brandon doesn't get the chance to say anything back as the front door swings open, the whole Adams-Foster clan walking through the door at once but he knew what she meant, it took a few seconds to register but he got it. She said she didn't want to be with him but it was a lie, why couldn't he see that before? She's always wanted to be with him just like he's always wanted to be with her. This changes everything, absolutely everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: **Hey guys! Thank you all so much for sticking with this fanfic and for following and faving and leaving your reviews, I really appreciate it :) I'm so excited for next week's episode, I'm feeling rather optimistic vis a vi Brallie, what about you guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please do let me know what you think!

- fostersjacob

* * *

The past few hours flew by, his mind was in overdrive. Everything has changed now. She wants to be with him but she doesn't want to ruin everything and neither does he. He thinks of the first time he realized he was in love with her, the first time he held her in his arms, the first time he kissed her, the first time he lost her, the first time he saw her with someone else, the first time he saw her cry, the first time he cried in front of her, the first time the played music together, the first time he serenaded her, the first time he told her he loved her.

"Hey, B."

Stef's voice snaps him out of his intense thinking, "Hey mom."

"Do you have band practice tonight?" She asks.

Brandon shrugs, "I don't know."

"Well, if you don't, the rest of us are going along to this open mic event down-town, maybe you could play?"

He finds himself hoping there's no band practice tonight, he wants to join his family but more than anything he wants to play his new song. His new song for _her_. He'd just finished it an hour ago in his bedroom, he's only played it once and he won't play it again until Callie is there to hear it. "Lou is gonna call me soon, I'll ask her."_  
_

Stef nods, "Okay. Well, we're gonna be leaving at 7 so let us know as soon as you get off the phone with Lou."

(*)

He's sitting outside in the backyard when his phone rings, it's Lou. She's calling just like she said she would.

"Hey." He greets, rather cheery for someone who's in a complicated situation. "Callie told me you'd call me otherwise I would have called you ages ago."

"Hi, Brandon." She says but her voice is different, it doesn't hold the same warmth and love it usually does and he knows this is his doing, he knows what this is about. "I need to... We need to talk."

Brandon gulps, saying nothing and he knows what's coming. Lou continues talking. "I want to talk to you about last night."

"Okay." He says.

"What did last night mean to you, Brandon?"

He doesn't know what to say, his mind is racing as he tries to come up with a decent enough answer but before he gets the chance to come up with a half assed lie, Lou speaks. "It meant a lot to me, Brandon and I know it didn't mean the same for you as it did to me."

"Lou I-"

"It's okay. Well, it isn't but it's going to be. Brandon, I'm sure you know that I love you... I'm in love with you and I guess that's what makes me wanna pretend not to see the truth. It's why I had to have this conversation over the phone instead of in person. I'm in love with you and you're not in love with me. I know that. You're a good person, Brandon. You really are and I know you never meant to hurt me, it's just as much my fault as it is yours. I knew your heart would always belong to her and I kept trying to hold onto you. That was wrong of me and I need to put an end to it now. It's plain to see she loves you and you love her with all you have. We never belonged together Brandon, this was just merely a bad chapter in the love story of you and Callie."

He can't help all the guilt he feels right now, as he listened to her speak and heard her cry it broke his heart. Brandon loves her but as a friend and nothing more, "I'm so sorry." Brandon tells her and he means it, means it more than he's ever meant any other apology in his life so far.

Lou sighs, smiling sadly even though nobody else can see. "I know."

"Still friends?" He asks wearily.

She smiles this time, genuinely smiles. "Of course." She's about to hang up before she remembers something. "Oh and Brandon?"

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Play the song for her, it's a great song. Don't give up on your love song, your love story."

Brandon says nothing as the call has been disconnected. He runs back into the house, searching desperately for Callie but he can't find her downstairs, he ends up bumping into Stef. "Mom, I'm coming with you guys. I'm gonna play tonight... a new song."

Stef can't help the big smile on her face, she hasn't seen him this excited for something in a long while and it's great to see him look so happy and focused again. "Glad to hear it, love. Can't wait to hear the song!"

Brandon quickly hugs his mom, "I love you." He mumbles.

"Love you too, B."

Then Brandon shoots off, running up the stairs and runs straight into Callie. "Sorry." He blurts out quickly.

"It's fine." She says. Then things turn silent, slightly awkward. Neither of them make a move to leave. Brandon finds his courage and opens his mouth to speak, to ask his favour, "I need to borrow your guitar."

Callie frowns in confusion, "Huh?"

Brandon grins, "I'm playing a new song tonight, I've played it once on piano but I want to play it on guitar tonight. So, can I borrow it?"

Callie smiles, she can't help but get excited when she sees the massive grin on his face. "Of course, Brandon."

He quickly thanks her, rushing to her room the grab the guitar. Brandon wants to play it with this guitar in particular, he wants to play this new song for her on the guitar that he gave her instead of playing on piano. Once he has the guitar he quickly makes his way downstairs, phone in pocket and guitar in hand, ready to go. "Well, let's go." He says aloud to no one particular member of his family, basically just saying it to all of them as he opens the front door. He's more excited than nervous, he knows Callie loves him and that's all that matters right now. He'll worry about everything else later.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N:** Hey guys, long time no see! It's been a while since I've updated so my apologies! OH MY GOD THE FINALE! CALLIE CALLING BRANDON HER BEST FRIEND, BRANDON CALMING CALLIE DOWN FROM A PANIC ATTACK AND THEN THE ALMIGHTY BEAUTIFUL PASSIONATE KISS! AHHHH! My shipper heart is mighty pleased right now. I love how Callie said "I gave up so much to be adopted." When all she had to give up was Brandon and to her that was so much, their love, their relationship, she had to give it up and that was her 'so much' agh, I'm emotional. What did you guys think of the summer finale? Let me know! I love talking about The Fosters haha. Thanks for reading this story and for all your kind feedback so far, please do leave more so I know what you think, it helps me decide what to do next with this fanfic:) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

-fostersjacob

* * *

The car ride was quick. Brandon barely had enough time to think of all the things that could go wrong, all he was fixated on was what could go right, how this could change everything between him and Callie forever for the better. That doesn't mean doubt hasn't crept into his mind as he stands beside the small stage, guitar in hand, waiting to go on. He almost doesn't hear the owner of the coffee shop introducing him as he's too busy running over all the lyrics in his head and imagining all the different reactions from Callie, from Jude, from Stef and Lena, from everyone.

Brandon walks onto the now empty small stage, taking a seat on the wooden stool, it's a small coffee shop and no microphone is really necessary but it's placed there in front of him anyways. He clears his throat before looking up at the small crowd, "I'm Brandon Foster and I'm gonna sing a song that I wrote really recently, in fact it's only the second song I've ever written... The person it's for will known that it's about them. Bare with me, I've only played it once before and that was on piano so I may make a few mistakes but here we go!"

Stef and Lena are beaming with pride. Jude and Jesus look intrigued, Mariana is in awe. She loved hearing him play Outlaws before with his band and couldn't wait to hear his new song. Callie was focused on him, she knew what this meant just as she'd known what Outlaws meant that day in Daphne's apartment. Whatever this song was, whatever the lyrics are, however it sounds, it's for her and she knows it.

Brandon strums the guitar gently and then he looks at her, Callie, really looks at her and then he feels inspired. He plays.

_See how she's lookin' in my eyes_

_Any guy would kill for that_

_She's a beautiful girl and she's into me_

_But I'm too busy still lookin' back_

_Now I'm walkin' her to the door_

_Tryna kiss her good night_

_But something inside just don't feel right_

_My friends tell me, tell me give it up_

_So I've been tryna move on_

_But my heart still caught and my head's not clear_

_Of the pictures from before you were gone_

_And I never wanna hurt no one tryna forget your name_

_But something inside just don't feel the same_

_No, she's not you_

_And I don't know what to say_

_But I'll say it anyway_

_No matter what I do_

_I can't believe the lie_

_And I just can't see it through_

_No, she's not you_

_Woke up in the middle of the night_

_Started reachin' for the phone_

_Had to take a breath and remind myself_

_That you said you needed time alone_

_Didn't know what I wanted then_

_And I know I let you down_

_Baby, I know what I gotta do now, oh-ho-oooh_

_She's not you_

_And I don't know what to say_

_But I'll say it anyway_

_No matter what I do_

_I can't believe the lie_

_And I just can't see it through_

_She's not you when she smiles_

_Not you when she wakes_

_Or you when cries_

_Not you when she breaks_

_And I don't wanna hurt her_

_But I know that it's true_

_She's not you_

_Oh-ho oh woah, not you (not you, not you, not you)_

_No, she's, she's not you_

_I don't know what to say_

_But I'll say it anyway_

_No matter what I do_

_I can't believe the lie_

_And I just can't see it through_

_She's not you, yeah_

_No, she's not you_

_And I don't know what to say_

_But I'll say it anyway_

_No matter what I do_

_I can't believe the lie_

_And I just can't see it through_

_No, she's not you_

_No she's not you-ooooh_

He's finished. The music stops. He half expects silence but there's applause and cheers and tears. Lou's here, he didn't know. He smiles sadly before getting up off the stool and walking off the stage. Brandon can see she's hurt and it kills him that this is all down to him, just because he's not in love with her doesn't mean he wants to see her suffer. His whole family are watching intently, they're full of curiosity but Callie isn't. She knows what it is, she knows Brandon, he feels guilty.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here, I never would have do-"

"You took my advice." She states.

He nods, his lips curved up into a small smile. "I did."

She hugs him and he holds her whilst she whispers, "Be happy, Brandon. You and Callie deserve a happy ending." Then she pulls away from him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "No more apologies, okay? It was never going to work, we both knew that deep down and we're still friends. Everything is gonna be just fine."

"Okay." He says softly.

Lou turns to leave but before she does, she says one last thing. "It's a great song."

Brandon smiles, "Thank you."

She smiles back at him, a genuine happy smile. "You're welcome." Then she leaves. He doesn't feel so guilty now, he knows this is how things are supposed to be and that is perfectly okay with him.

He quickly makes his way back to the stage, where he left the guitar. "I'd like to sing one last song tonight, if that's alright." No one protests and so he grabs the guitar. This time he stands at the front of the stage, pushing the stool aside and this time he's using no microphone. It's not necessary. He never used one the first time he played this song to her and he certainly doesn't need it now.

_I took you at your word when you said you would steal my heart_

_Yeah this might sound absurd but would you be my thief_

_Take all of me, every part_

_Love, love, love is my crime_

_So baby come catch me and let's do the time_

_I think we might be outlaws_

_I think I might be in love_

_'Cause I'm all out of reasons like seasons_

_Winter, summer, fall_

_They're all washed up_

_If you're still way over there maybe slide on in by my side_

_'Cause I'm just an outlaw_

_Wanted if you want me_

_I love you everyday and every night_

_Lock me up for good_

_Right here in your arms_

_You vandalize my neighbourhood_

_With your piercing eyes and devilish charm_

_Love, love, love is my crime_

_So baby come catch me and let's do the time_

_I think we might be outlaws_

_I think I might be in love_

_'Cause I'm all out of reasons like seasons_

_Winter, summer, fall_

_They're all washed up_

_If you're still way over there maybe slide on in by my side_

_'Cause I'm just an outlaw_

_Wanted if you want me_

_I love you everyday and every night_

_Oh whoa_

_Love, love, love is my crime_

_So baby come catch me and let's do the time_

_I think we might be outlaws_

_I think I might be in love_

_'Cause I'm all out of reasons like seasons_

_Winter, summer, fall_

_They're all washed up_

_If you're still way over there maybe slid on in by my side_

_'Cause I'm just an outlaw_

_Wanted if you want me_

_Baby we're just outlaws_

_Baby I'm so in love_

_'Cause I'm all out of reasons like seasons_

_Winter, summer, fall_

_They're all washed up_

_If you're still way over there maybe slide on in by my side_

_'Cause I'm just an outlaw_

_Wanted if you want me_

_I'm just an outlaw_

_Wanted if you want me_

_I love you everyday and every night_

Everyone is on their feet, their clapping and cheering. It was a success. He's so happy. Happy that he performed it again the way it was supposed to be. Their song. Callie's song. Outlaws. It's had an effect on her, he can tell. He can see it in the way she's looking at him right now, the little way she claps just a little bit differently to everybody else, he just knows. Brandon takes a small bow, jokingly, then leaves the stage with the guitar so he can return it back to it's now rightful owner... Callie, who just happens to also be the one who owns his heart.

Brandon makes his way over to his family's table, his heart beating really hard in his chest, butterflies in his stomach but with some confidence, some hope. "So, what did you think?"

Everyone chips in a little comment, Stef and Lena showered him with praise. Mariana was curious as to what the first song was about, well more who it was about but she got nothing from Brandon but "The person it's meant for will know." so she gave up asking but complimented him on his Outlaws performance, saying it was the best she's ever heard him sing. Jesus simply told his brother he thought it was pretty cool how well he could play and Jude was rather impressed, he was always enchanted by music, ever since he was a little boy and Callie would sing to him to make him stop crying. Callie was the only one who was yet to say anything. "Cal?"

She looks at him, the others have gone back outside to the car. Brandon had said he was gonna have a word with the manager and see when he could perform again, whilst Callie said she needed to use the bathroom before they left. "I felt it."

"What?"

She takes a deep breath before looking up from the ground to his eyes and speaking. "I felt it. When you were singing, I felt it. I felt everything."

That was his aim, partially. He just wanted some clear form of Callie acknowledging their love. "It was for, it was always for you. I love you. Callie, I'm still in-"

She cuts him before he gets to finish his sentence, before she loses the nerve to say what she wants to say. "I love you, Brandon. I never stopped. I never will."

* * *

So, Callie finally said how she really feels! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter so bad haha. Anyways, the first song Brandon sang was called She's Not You by David Archuleta... it's the song that inspired this fanfic actually hence the title of this fanfic being called She's Not You lol so check it out if you wanna! For the love of fanfiction let's just pretend that Brandon wrote She's Not You. Okay? Okay. Of course as a Brallie shipper you already know the second song was Outlaws, I will never get tired of that song, David's voice is just so perfect *swoon*

I'll update soon, hopefully same time next week, maybe even earlier! Who knows? Haha. Bye for now my fellow Brallie shippers! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Long time no see, my apologies! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Thanks again for sticking with the story and all your nice reviews, it means a lot :) Shoutout to my friends Izzy (Twitter: GleekforFosters) and Kennedy (Twitter: kennedynoelle97) for always reading my stuff and saying the cutest things, I love you guys! 3

- fostersjacob

* * *

She told him she loves him, that she has never stopped loving him. It has only been an hour since she told him. One hour. Sixty minutes. Barely anytime at all in the grand scheme of things. Yet these past sixty minutes are rather significant, at least where Brandon and Callie are concerned.

He hasn't really had the chance to respond to her declaration back at the cafe as Mariana came in to get them as the moms thought they were taking too long. Now here they are back home sitting at the kitchen table with the family just finishing their dinner. They keep sharing secret glances whilst they eat which are going unnoticed by everyone besides Mariana. She's waiting for the chance to ask questions so as soon as they're excused from dinner she rushes upstairs to her and Callie's room.

The second Callie comes into their room Mariana leaps up off her bed so she can quickly shut the door. "So, Brandon played great tonight. Don't you think?"

Callie smiles, "Yeah. Yeah he did."

"I wonder who he was singing about though."

The smile falls from Callie's face. She is slightly worried about where this conversation is heading. "How comes?"

Mariana sighs, "Well I got a text from Mat about half hour ago saying that Lou and Brandon had broken up so he was heading over to see her and so if you think about it those songs couldn't have been for her, you know?"

Callie doesn't say anything, she can't help the happiness she feels when Mariana mentions Brandon and Lou's break up. Mariana is growing tired of the lack of progress she's making. She loves Callie like a sister and though she isn't overly thrilled at the thought of Brandon and Callie together she isn't exactly against it either. All she has ever wanted is for Callie to be happy and for Brandon to happy and if being together is what would make them the happiest then that's what she wants for them.

"He must really love this girl to write such beautiful things about her."

Callie nods in agreement, "Mhmm." She mumbles.

"Well, I for one am glad he loves you the way that you deserve to be loved."

She freezes, at first Callie thinks she's misheard her. This can't be happening, this conversation can't be happening. Except that it is and it's very real. "Mari-"

Mariana interrupts her. "It's okay, Callie. I'm not gonna tell moms or Jude or anyone. That's down to you guys."

"There's nothing to tell them anyway." Callie says adamantly.

Mariana scoffs, "Sure there isn't."

"There isn't." Callie insists. "Nothing's happened."

"Brandon's my brother, Callie. He wears his heart on his sleeve and he has for as long as I can remember. Brandon is in love with you and you feel the same way about him. Of course there's something to talk about. There's always been something between you two, a spark, a connection."

Callie chokes out a sob, "I don't know what to do."

Mariana goes to sit next to her, rubbing her back reassuringly. "Everything's gonna be okay. No matter what, we'll always be sisters."

For once Callie lets herself cry in front of her without hiding it. She leans on her in a way that any sister would and Mariana is there for her in the same way a sister would be. Callie takes a deep breath before saying what it is that she's thinking, "I love him."

"I know."

(*)

He can't take back what he just heard, the sound of Callie crying breaks his heart, he can't stand to know she's upset. Overhearing the last part of their conversation was completely accidental, he was just coming up to see if they wanted to play a board game or a video game with him, the last thing he'd expected to happen was to hear Callie crying over Brandon and that she loves him.

"I can't be with him. Moms will hate me, Jude will hate me."

He walks away before he hears anything else. Jude finds himself feeling guilty, guilty that she thinks he would hate her. He understands why she would think that, given what happened when he found Brandon and Callie kissing last year at Stef and Lena's wedding, but he wants to make things right. His sister deserves happiness too. This time he's going to do something about it.

Jude heads straight to Brandon's room, the door is open but he knocks anyway. "Come in!"

He opens the door and doesn't miss the look of surprise on Brandon's face. They haven't exactly had the most amazing of relationships since everything that went down at the moms' wedding.

Brandon quickly greets him. "Hey, bud."

Jude shuts the door behind him, "Hey. I need to talk to you."

Brandon gulps, he's clearly nervous. "Sure, what's up?" He asks.

Jude pauses for a moment, unsure of where to begin, unsure of what to say.

"I heard Callie crying."

The second the words leave Jude's mouth Brandon's face becomes the picture of concern and worry.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Brandon quickly asks, fearful that she had been crying because of him.

Jude smiles sadly, "She's not okay. Not at all. She's miserable and she needs you, maybe more than she's ever needed anyone."

Brandon quickly nods, "I'll do anything to help her, anything."

The young boy lets out a sigh of relief and for the first time in a long time he genuinely smiles at Brandon. Brandon stands up, ready to see Callie, to help her, to love her, to be with her.

"Wish me luck?"

Jude chuckles, finding Brandon's nerves to be slightly amusing. "You won't need it. Callie loves you, you know that." He assures him.

Brandon grins, "You're right."

(*)

He knocks on her door, he remains unsurprised when Mariana answers. "Brandon, hey!" She says loudly, more loud than necessary but it's purely for Callie's benefit.

"I need to talk to Callie." He reveals, deciding that it's better to be upfront than lie to his sister. Brandon is certain she has her suspicions about himself and Callie.

Mariana grins slyly, "Oh really?"

Brandon quickly nods, "Yes."

She smiles. "Okay then."

Mariana walks out her room and spots Jude watching Brandon walk into hers and Callie's room with a small smile on his face. When Brandon shuts the door both Jude and Mariana walk away and go into Jude's room, well his and Jesus' room.

"Hey." Callie says, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"We need to talk, Cal."

Callie nods in agreement, "We do."

Brandon sits beside her on her bed, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I love you, Callie. I have loved you for so long and I will always, always love you. I want to be with you but I need you to want to be with me too. You need to fight just as hard as me, fight for us. I know you're scared, I know that, so am I but I've never ever been afraid to love you Cal and I know that as long as I love you and you love me that we'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

She should have seen this coming. Brandon is the one who always says the most beautiful things to her, who is always fighting for her, for them, she wants this more than anything. Callie wants to be with him. "I love you so much." She tells him, her voice thick with emotion.

"I love you."

Callie's eyes are shining with tears but for once, they are not tears of sadness but tears of joy. Any fears she had could now be shared with the one person who really is her other half. "We're really doing this."

Brandon grins, a grin so big like the cat who got the cream. "We are."

"Oh my god."

"What?" Brandon asks.

"You're my boyfriend. I'm your girlfriend. We're in a relationship. An actual relationship and this time we don't have to sneak around."

Brandon smiles, "It's going to be one hell of a ride but I wouldn't want anybody else by my side for it."


End file.
